Princess Brietta
Princess Brietta is the deuteragonist in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She is the older sister of Annika, and is voiced by Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau. Story Years before Annika was born, Wenlock came to the castle on Brietta's birthday and asked Brietta to be his bride. The King refused to let her marry him and in revenge, Wenlock turned Brietta into a pegasus. Brietta's parents tried everything to turn her human again, but nothing worked. Brietta couldn't bear to see her parents so miserable, so she left and flew to the Cloud Kingdom, where she lived for many years. When Annika was born, the King and Queen moved to a castle far away, to protect her from Wenlock. Brietta secretly watched over her. Despite this, Wenlock found Annika and demanded she marry him. When she refused he turned everyone in the kingdom to stone, including Annika and Brietta's parents. Fortunately, Brietta was able to rescue Annika and the polar bear, Shiver, and brought them to the Cloud Kingdom. It was there that Annika finally learned the truth about Brietta. Brietta had tried to find the Wand of Light to break Wenlock's spell, but failed. As a result, she had given up hope of ever stopping him, but Annika encouraged her sister to keep trying. Brietta helped Annika find and rebuild the Wand, which Annika then used to turn Brietta back into a human. As they were returning to their kingdom, however, Wenlock attacked them, resulting in Brietta being knocked unconscious. When she came to, she discovered that Wenlock had stolen the Wand and buried her sister under snow. Fortunately, Aidan, a blacksmith they'd met on their travels, returned and helped Brietta save Annika. After defeating Wenlock, Annika brought Brietta back to their kingdom, where she was reunited with her parents. Personality Brietta is a very kind, sweet, and charming girl. She is kind to everyone and is brave when it comes to saving Annika. At first, Brietta had given up hope of ever breaking her spell and could be quite pessimistic, but Annika helped her to stay positive and not give up so easily. Physical Appearance At the start of the story, Brietta is a pink pegasus with a jewelled crown. When the wand of light changed Brietta back, she was a young woman with fair skin, red hair, and blue eyes. Her dress is a very pale shade of pink. Brietta's hair is worn down throughout the movie as a pegasus and as a woman. Gallery Quotes *''"Sometimes I forget what I used to be."'' *''"They kept a secret. When you were born, Mother and Father moved to the farthest corner of the kingdom and built a new, stronger castle. They were terrified Wenlock would come after you. And he did!"'' *'(Annika: A Wand of Light)' "It's nothing, it's just a myth." *'(Aiden: Is she crazy?)' "Apparently." *(Happy to be in human form again) I don't believe it (Annika: You're you) Oh Annika! Thank you. Thank you so much. *(Speaking with the Cloud Queen) They sure look happy. (The Cloud Queen: They do.) Will you keep this safe Your Highness? (Giving her the Wand of Light) (The Cloud Queen: I would be honored. It will be the first star you see each night.) Trivia *Brietta was originally named Peg.Brietta was originally named Peg. *There is a goof involving Brietta: When she rings the magic bell, it disappears, but when Annika and Brietta see the horses coming, the bell reappears. *She slightly resembles Princess Luciana from 'The Island Princess'. *If Brietta was sixteen when she was turned into pegasus, then she would thirty-four during the events of The Magic of Pegasus. However, she still appears to be sixteen when Annika breaks the spell over her. One possible explanation is that Wenlok's spell froze her at the age she was when she was transformed; another explanation could be that the Wand of Light restored her back to the age she was. References Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Characters Category:Summer's Roles Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Animals Category:Pegasi